User blog:Daniel Smith/What Is To Come? Next Nazi Zombie Map: Frigate *(Special Edition)*
Welcome, readers, to another of my exciting and informing blog posts about the next Nazi Zombies map. But this isn't just another of my regular, boring posts, this one is Special Edition! I have included a semi-new layout, more information, and a lot of surprises (all courtesy to Chuckleluck; be sure to see his amazing blog post that help me create this)! So without further delay, I present you with a Special Edition of my "Next Nazi Zombie Map". Enjoy! One last note: If you wish to skip the information, be my guest. But I would highly suggest reading at least the weapons section or you won't understand a lick of the possible gameplay section. Map As stated in the intro above, Chuckleluck's blog post gave me the idea to do a frigate. This frigate was once a WWII war ship, but it was torpedoed by a Japanese midget submarine and sank somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, 10 miles from the shores of Iwo Jima. The Frigate is especially closed-in in most areas (similar to "Five"), but there are some acceptions. 'Backstory' Towards the end of WWII, Germany and Japan became aware that they would lose the war. In an attempt to keep the Allies from finding and using Element 115 against them, the Reichstag High Command authorized Dr. Maxis and his scientists to sell Element 115 to the Japanese to get rid of the evidence (though by this time the Zombie outbreaks of Nacht der Untoten and Zombie Verruckt had already gone public). Japan began its own experiments with the deadly Element. This included testing it on their own men. After learning of the effects the Element had, the Emperor of Japan allowed the Japanese Navy to use it against American, British, and Australian warships. The first ship they used it on was an American ship off the coast of Iwo Jima. Shortly after obtaining the Gersch Device through the Mystery Box, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen discover that the Device's black hole can teleport them to another area of Ascension. Caught without any ammo and one Gersch Device, Tank Dempsey throws his last Gersch Device and jumps into the black hole. The other soldiers follow. At the end of their journey through the black hole, these four zombie fighting heroes once again find themselves in a totally different map; a Frigate's bridge. Tank Dempsey's first qoute is "Ah, shit, we got teleported again". 'American Navy and Marine Zombies' Due to the Frigate being an American warship, the zombies in this map are United States Navy men and Marines. These zombies wear United States Navy and Marine outfits. These vary in three forms: Navy uniform, Marine uniform, Marine invasion armor. 'Zombie Boss' The Zombie Boss in the map is the Commander of the ship. The Boss is known simply as "Commander". He can do three things: #Steal a player's gun #Steal a player's Perk #Turn off the power This is all chosen at random (except the Perk stealing part, because he'll only come if all players have a Perk). For the most part, he is a mix of the Pentagon Thief, Space Monkeys, and Engineer Untoten. Weapons The weapons in this map are WWII and Cold War-era weapons. Here is the list organized by class and era. 'World War II weapons' 'Pistols' *M1911 (starting weapon *Black Ops model*) *.357 Magnum (Mystery Box) 'Submachine Guns' *Thompson (off wall - double tapping the action button will add an Aperture Sight for 200 more points) *Type 100 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add an Aperture Sight for 200 more points) *MP40 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add an Aperture Sight for 200 more points) *PPSh-41 (Mystery Box) 'Rifles/Assualt Rifles' *M1 Carbine (off wall - double tapping the action button will add an Aperture Sight for 100 more points) *M2 Carbine (Mystery Box) *Gewehr 43 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add an Aperture Sight for 100 more points) *Kar98k (off wall - double tapping the action button will add a Scope for 200 more points) *PTRS-41 (Mystery Box - comes with Scope) *STG-44 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Extended Mags for 300 more points) *B.A.R. (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Extended Mags for 300 more points) 'Sniper Rifles' *Springfield M1903 (Mystery Box - comes with Scope) 'Machine Guns' *MG42 (Mystery Box) *Browning M1919 (Mystery Box) *FG42 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Extended Mags for 400 more points) 'Shotguns' *Double-Barreled Shotgun (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Sawed-Off w/ Grip for 100 more points) *M1897 Trench Gun (off wall - double tapping the action button will add a Grip for 100 more points) 'Specials' *M2 Flamethrower (Power-Up) 'Other' *Bouncing Betty (off wall) *Bowie Knife (off wall, Mystery Box) 'Wonder Weapons' *Wunderwaffe DG-1 (Mystery Box) *Ray Gun (Mystery Box - with or without Dual-Wield) 'Cold War weapons' Please note that all these weapons can only be obtained via the Mystery Box. 'Pistols' *M1911 (starting weapon *Black Ops model*) *CZ75 'Submachine Guns' *PM63 *MP5K 'Assualt Rifles' *M16 *Commando *G11 *FN FAL *AK-47 *AK-74u *Famas *AUG *Galil 'Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *SPAS-12 *HS-10 *Stakeout *KS-23 'Specials' *Ballstic Knife *Crossbow (comes with Explosive Bolts) 'Launchers' *M72 LAW *China Lake 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual-Wield) *Harpoon *Monkey Bomb *Gersch Device Notes: 'As you may have noticed, there are several new weapons in this list. The Wunderwaffe DG-1, Harpoon, and KS-23 are the new weapons. The Wunderwaffe DG-1 looks almost the same as the Wunderwaffe DG-2, in fact, it has the same effect and is the original Wunderwaffe that H. Porter was designing. The Harpoon is a harpoon that launches a 1 foot sharp steel rod that penetrates through any zombie. It comes with 15 harpoons. The KS-23 was a shotgun in the single player campaign of Black Ops. In this map, it takes the place of the Olympia. In total, 36 weapons can be obtained from the Mystery Box. The other amount is only available for purchase from off the wall. Each weapon is the same in its regular format (unless otherwise stated) and Pack-a-Punched format. Utilities The Mystery Box, Pack-a-Punch Machine, and Fire Pit all reappear. A new trap called Cargo Crusher makes its debut in this map. Cargo Crusher costs 1000 points to activate and is located in the Cargo Room. When activates, a crane will turn on, and then knock over crates on the shipping containers. This will crush any zombies and down any player without Juggernog. Electro-Shock Defenses do not appear.﻿ Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups Nuke, Max Ammo, Insta-Kill, Carpenter, Double Points, Fire Sale, and Bottle are the Power-Ups in the map. Each one has the same effect on the players/zombies as in previous maps and look the same. However, three new Power-Ups make their debut in the map: Berserker, Flamethrower, Triple Points. Berserker allows the player who collected it to have unlimited ammo, points, and health for 30 seconds. Flamethrower replaces Death Machine. It is an M2 Flamethrower with the same model from World at War, and, when collected, will allow the player who collected it to wield an M2 Flamethrower for 90 seconds (it does the same damage as the Death Machine). Triple Points triples the amount of points for each kill for every player. 'Perks' Juggernog, Speed Cola, Quick Revice, Stamin-Up, and PhD Flopper all return (and the same effects and cost on the players), along with three new Perks: Amm-O-Matic, Attach-A-Match, MysteryCola. Amm-O-Matic costs 500 points and gives the player who bought it Max Ammo for each of their guns. Attach-A-Match's cost varies depending on the attachment (note that these attachments do not apply to WWII guns, and therefore, the Perk cannot be bought): *Red Dot Sight (100 points) *Reflex Sight (100 points) *Extended Mag (250 points) *Dual Mag (200 points) *Dual-Wield (50 points *pistols only*) *Infrared Scope (350 points) *Low Power Scope (350 points) *Flamethrower (400 points) *Grenade Launcher (500 points) MysteryCola is a gamble. When bought for 3000 points, it will give the player a random Perk that the player does not currently have. In same cases, this is great (spending 2000 points for Speed Cola which costs 3000 points) In others, not so great (spending 2000 points for Quick Revive which only costs 1500 points). Possible Gameplay 'Starting Room/Bridge' The Bridge is the starting room. The bridge is fairly large and open spaced. Around the front wall are computers and instruments. There are four windows in the room. The exterior of the Bridge is designed the same way as Shi No Numa's starting room; zombies come from steps in the front on either side or windows by the exit door. Two windows are located at the front dashboard and the other two are located on the left and right side of the exit door. The Kar98k and Gewehr 43 can be purchased here. Quick Revive is in the starting room. 'Poop Deck' To exit the Bridge, a player needs to buy a door. When the door is bought, the players must walk down a set of stairs to the poop deck which is outside. When the player leave the steps, if they immediately turn right, they can see that an M1 Carbine can be bought from the wall. The Poop Deck has 10 cargo containers covered in blue sheets against the safety railing. The middle of the floor has a debris that can opened for 1000 points. This leads to the Underdeck. The containers all have 1 window in them that zombies can come from, making a total of 10 windows in this area. 'Underdeck Hangar' The Underdeck Hangar is the third largest area of the map. The Underdeck Hangar has 3 F4U Corsairs, 2 Dauntless SBD Dive Bombers, and 1 Shooting Star prototype jet. Each plane is layed out across the large area. There are 10 windows here, too, that are in the walls. The Thompson and MP40 can be purchased here. PhD Flopper is here, too. To exit the Underdeck Hangar a player must sacrifice 1500 points to clear a cargo container. 'Cargo Storage Room' If the players cleared the cargo container they find themselves in the cargo room. This room is the largest room in terms of area, but also the most cramped. When they enter, the quickly find that the cargo containers are angled a very small pathway. So small, in fact, that only two players can run parrallel to each other at the same time. Throughout the path there are 6 windows. The B.A.R. and STG-44 can be bought in this Cargo Storage Room. At the end of the hallway there is a door that can be opened for 2000 points. This area also has the Cargo Crusher trap. 'Above Deck' If the player opened the door in the Cargo Storage Room, they must walk up a set of stairs to get to the Above Deck. The Above Deck is the largest area of the map. There is a lot of running space. In the middle of the floor there is debris that acts as a large obstacle (similar the section in Shi No Numa). Zombies climb the side of the boat and hop the safety railing in an attempt to attack the players. There is no way to stop zombies in this section. The first Mystery Box spawn point is here, along with Stamin-Up and Attach-A-Match. There is one way to leave this area. The power switch is located here. 'Middle Deck' To exit the Above Deck, a player needs to clear a cargo container for 2000 points. This leads to the Middle Deck. The Middle Deck contains Amm-O-Matic. Just like the Above Deck, zombies climb the side of the ship. There are wooden crates that are scattered across this area. There is a section that leads to a small hallway that needs to be opened to access to last area of the map. 'Aft' The Aft is the last section of the Frigate. It contained the Pack-a-Punch Machine and Speed Cola. Zombies come from holes in the floor that can be boarded up to stop the zombies. This section is unique because it has several different layers of flooring. Some parts of the floor are elevated, while others are recessed. This area is the easiest to defend. '''Notes: '''Once the power is turned on, Perks are bought, and guns are Pack-a-Punched, players fight the advancing waves of zombies, knowing that the march of the undead will soon overpower them. The Mystery Box has a spawn point in every section of the map (excluding the Cargo Storage Area). When players are downed, they dual-wield Mustang & Sallys. Category:Blog posts